Sith'ari
by sarin555
Summary: Taking a walk at night was never a good idea. Naruto discovers that the hard way when he stumbles upon a device that transport him to a new world and a new adventure; Welcome to Korriban, Naruto.
1. Stotis

Sith'ari

I did not own Star Wars or Naruto

AN: This fic inspired by 'Out of the Unknown' though I can assure you this is nothing alike. I have chatted with axellon2008 the author of 'Out of the Unknown'. He gave me many advices I would find useful with this story, especially avoid cliché advice. So do not be worried.

Also 'Sith'ari' is Sith's word for 'Overlord' or 'Perfect Being' and 'Stotis' is for 'begin'

Beta by TheKittyRin

Stotis

Timeline

B.B.Y. (before Battle of Yavin)

B.B.Y. 67- Darth Plagueis slain his own master, Darth Tenebrous, on the planet of 'Bal'demnic'.

B.B.Y. 66- Jango Fett was born on planet 'Concord Dawn'.

B.B.Y. 64- Naruto Uzumaki was born on an uncharted planet in the outer rim.

B.B.Y. 60- The beginning of the Mandalorian Civil War.

**B.B.Y. 59- Current year.**

xxxxx

A five year old Naruto walked alone into the forest. Today was his fifth birthday, which meant he should go into hiding. Since he could remember, all of the villagers in his village hated him, and while there were some who treated him fairly they were very few, most treated him as if he were an abomination. His birthday, October the 10th, was always the worst. Most of the time, the villagers kept a safe distance with him; today was an exception as they went as far as to hurt him.

Last year he only got hit by one rock in shoulder. That is why he's here; he'd rather not take any chance and hide in the forest till tomorrow. Maybe even then, he will wait a few more days before going back. But first he must find a place to sleep.

From the small amount of knowledge on survival that he possesses, he knew he couldn't just sleep on the ground; there are too many bugs and snakes. Sleeping on top of the tree is also out of the question, as in almost complete darkness he could accidentally climb up a tree to bug's nest.

But as he walked on, he tripped over something. After he hit the ground, he turned back to see what he tripped over and only hope that it wasn't a dangerous animal. In complete darkness with the moonlight as his only light source, it was hard to determine what that he fallen over. But as he looked on, he began to see its shape.

It was round. No. It was oval. It was the size of a ball. Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to determine what the object is, finally he knew what it is, a head. Naruto screamed as he got up and ran behind the closest tree.

After a few moments, he put his head out to look at the object on the ground, which head presumed to be human' head. He slowly walked to it. Once he got close enough, his hand reached out to examine it. When his hand touched it, the surface was not that of a human's but rather, it was made of stone.

That was the moment he realized it was just a stone head that belonged to a statue. He sighed in relief before looking around trying to discover where the head had come from. Soon he found a humanoid shape in the darkness with its head missing so he assumed that it was what was left of the statue.

He walked in closer to observe the statue more clearly. But as he got closer he noticed that the ground was rapidly changing: instead of the usual grass found in the forest, it was becoming harder; stonier ground. He looked down at his feet and, despite them being in complete darkness, he saw that he was on a stone path. He looked ahead and saw a path continuing deeper into the forest.

'Maybe I could find a shelter for today…or for a while', the boy thought.

He followed the path further into the forest. As he continued to walk along the route, somehow, it became darker the more he walked. Along the way, he encountered more statues, some of which were destroyed like the first one while some remained intact.

Soon he saw a massive dark shape ahead of him, which he believed was a building of some sort. He began to increase his pace, wanting to rest after a long walk. As he got closer, he could see the building more clear. It was some kind of pyramid shape temple. He finally stopped on the first step of the pyramid.

The boy walked up the steps aiming to reach the top to gain a better layout of the pyramid. But when he reached the top, there was something that awaited him. It was a strange, large stone in the shape of a ring with strange glyphs written on it [1]. Naruto stepped closer to the ring in order to observe it.

But when he stepped forward, the gate surged to life. A red light ran through the ring, and the once-empty-middle now was being filled with energy. Naruto took several steps back. After a few moments, seeing that the gate wasn't doing anything else, he stepped forwards.

At this moment his childish curiosity began to step in. He wondered what this was; what was this creation in front of him. As he slowly walked towards the ring and extended his hand out, he felt his hand make contact with the energy surface. The light began to consume his world and where the boy once was, replacing it with emptiness.

xxxxx

Korriban, once a proud world. Korriban, once a homeworld to the Sith specie. Korriban, once a world where dark Jedi reign supreme. But now, Korriban was nothing, except the canyons and deserts.

In the Valley of the Dark Lords, many tombs contained the bodies of infamous Sith lords throughout the history, such as a body of Darth Andeddu, a dark lord who tried to cheat death. In a way he succeeded.

Indeed, many of the tombs in this valley contained the legacy of those dark lords. The tomb were now lifeless, crumble and decay. Only a few things remained, such as Sith holocrons, Sith artifacts, and ancient weapons all of which were guarded by Tuk'ata, also known as the Sith hound.

The tombs remained lifeless except for Tuk'ata. Even so, that day, something changed. In one of the tombs, a small life began to emerge.

xxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He got up from the ground and began to observe his surroundings. He was in some sort of hall, but it was too dark for him to see clearly. Yet he could feel it; his surroundings had changed. The air had become dry and full of dust and sand. The temperature was cold. Wherever he was, it was not Konoha.

What should he do? Naruto had no idea. He sat down in complete darkness, helpless. Finally, after thinking in silence, he concluded that the only thing he could do was rest. He was too tired to do anything not to mention that it was nighttime.

He lay down on the floor. He laid his hand between his head and the floor, try to use it as a pillow. He closed his eyes and hoped for the morning to come soon.

xxxxx

To say that she surprised would be an understatement. To say that she was interested would be an understatement. And to say that she was disappointed would be is an understatement.

She had been waiting in this tomb for a long time, waiting for someone worthy to come. Yet the first person who stepped into her tomb in thousand years was nothing but a boy, a naïve boy whose Lightside was strong within. Her disappointment could be turned into rage that would kill the boy in seconds.

Yet she retained herself from doing so. Because there was something about this boy, something special. She did not know what it was, nor did she want to investigate yet. If the boy was not strong enough to even survive on his own for a few days or a week, then he was nothing but a weakling; a unique weakling but weakling nevertheless.

For now she will wait. And if the boy proved to have skills to survive long enough, she may reconsider her options.

xxxxx

The morning finally came and Naruto woke from his slumber. Now with a ray of light shining through the empty spot on the ceiling, he could see his surroundings more clearly. He was in a horseshoe-shaped room, which resembled a performing theater of some kind. He had slept on the stage and in front of him was where the spectators would sit..

In the very same room, on the stage, he had slept on, Naruto found an exact copy of the device that had sent him here. He tried to reactive it by touching it or chanting some words like 'open the portal', none of which seem to work.

After an hour or two, Naruto was forced to focus on more important task; finding water and food. He hadn't drank or eaten since last night and now he was both thirsty and hungry Naruto walked out of the room into a hallway decorated with statues of warriors and strange symbols, most of which weren't human.

As he walked on trying to find an exit or supplies, he began to realize that he may not even be in the fire country anymore. After a while he saw a gate at the end of the hallway. He rushed passed through the hallway and into the sunlight. Being in the dark for sometimes, the ray of light blinded him for a short while. When he regained his sight, he saw something he never expected to see.

A view of the valley, enormous in height and width, filled with hundreds of strange buildings and even stranger statues. As he continued to stare at the valley in utter shock, a shadow watched from behind, in the tomb.

'Welcome to Korriban, boy' the Shadow thought before disappeared.

xxxxx

A/N That's it for the first chapter, short but I rather not revel too much now.

[1] It basically look like Stargate, to put it simply.


	2. Wonosa

Sith'ari

Wonosa

A/N: 'Wonosa' is Sith for 'freedom'

It had been 5 days since the boy had appeared out of nowhere in her tomb. She had continued to observe him every day since his arrival. The first day, the day he arrived, the boy spent his time trying to reactivate the device that sent him here, and though she did not know what the device was, she doubted it could be reactivated again anytime soon.

On the second day, the boy was forced to abandon the device and ventured out of the tomb to search for food and water. At the end of the day he came back empty handed, but the fact that he ventured into the valley without being hunted by the Tuk'ata, alias Sith Hounds, was surprising.

On the night of the second day, the boy searched her tomb for anything to drink or eat. He found small jugs of liquids in one of the rooms, her followers' tombs, to be exact. The jugs were offers for the ceremony when buried. However, the liquid found inside the jugs was most likely not water, in its H2O form. Nevertheless the boy drank from one of the jugs with great gluttony, not caring that he had desecrated her tomb. This was another thing she would keep in mind.

On the third day, he searched her tomb instead of venturing out. A Smart yet foolish move; smart because he knew better than to risk being hunted by the Tuk'ata, but foolish since he dared to violate her tomb. But the boy, who was just 5, had survived on Korriban for 3 days 4 nights. It was unusual, especially for a human, which was why she will let him off for now. The boy spent the whole day looting her tomb. He found a Shikkar; an Ancient Sith dagger. That was the only useful thing he found.

On the fourth day he ventured out again, but this time he came back with something big, a corpse of Tuk'ata. At first she was surprised to see the beast, but as she looked closer, she saw that the beast was slashed and bitten, meaning that it was killed by another beast. The Tuk'ata he had dragged was a fully grown adult, which was bigger than the average man. The boy had managed to drag it all by himself, from wherever he had found it. The corpse was already dried under the sunlight, so the kid didn't have to cook it.

And on this day, the fifth day, she thought the boy would try to reactivate the device again, because he had enough food and… liquid to survive for a week, at least. But instead he went out somewhere, the most unusual thing to do. That is why on this day she used some of her power to break free from her tomb and followed the boy outside.

xxxxx

She followed the boy after he left her tomb. It seemed she had given him too much credit about how he would able to avoid the Tuk'ata. The only reason the Tuk'ata had not yet noticed him was due to his small body size, which allowed him to hide in places where the Tuk'ata could not see him. Nevertheless, she was still curious as to why the boy had left the tomb when he had enough supplies.

Finally, her question was answered. He came to take another Tuk'ata corpse back to her tomb. A wise move since it would increase his supplies. The boy showed great levels of strength again as he began to drag the Tuk'ata back to her tomb. But on his way back, in a small narrowed part of the valley, he encountered something new.

xxxxx

Naruto was dragging his extra supply back to his base, yesterday he discovered two dead bodies of the creature that guard this place. His instinct told him that these creatures were not friendly, so he chose not to approach any of them. But with no food, he would be forced to hunt them sooner or later. When he discovered the bodies it helped him avoid an inevitable fight with these creatures, for a while at least. The dead bodies were also dried up by the heated sun, so he did not have to cook any of it. It still tasted unpleasant though.

But as he dragged the body through a small, narrowed valley, he heard a low growl coming from above. He looked up to see the source of the sound, but one of the creatures had already jumped on him. It wasn't as big as the other one, but it was imposing nevertheless.

The creature jumped onto Naruto and forced him to the ground. It stood on top of him, clawed up, ready to strike. Naruto quickly delivered a kick onto the creature's stomach, send it back. The creature was able to maneuver and landed on its feet, but this still gave Naruto enough time to get back on his feet. He quickly pulled out a dagger he had found at his base. It was small enough for a five year old to wield, although with great difficulty.

The two faced each other, walking around in a circle, prepared to strike.

xxxxx

She was satisfied by the scene. Finally the boy was forced to fight, and it would be an interesting show to watch. Perhaps a final test to see whether he was worthy or not. She also noticed that the Tuk'ata he's about to fight is a unique one.

While normal Tuk'ata had red eyes, this one had blue eyes; a strange mutation, though not entirely unheard of. From what she heard, the blue eyes Tuk'ata were easier to tame, but that did not make them any less dangerous. She observed the scene closer, but before the fight between the two could begin, a mighty roar was heard in the air.

xxxxx

Naruto was ready to face the creature, but before they could engage each other, the sound of a mighty roar was heard. Both Naruto and the hound looked up to where the voice had come from. From behind, Naruto saw a giant beast rushing towards them.

It was similar to gorilla with two arms extended to help it walk. It had a number of spikes growing from its back with a pair of flaps and tusk-like projections attached to their mouths. He did not know what it was, but what he knew was that it heading right toward him and the one he was fighting.

Naruto looked at his opponent, who was already fleeing ahead of him. Without any hesitation, Naruto followed it.

xxxxx

She watched the scene with more tension now, because the apparition of the Terentatek meant that the boy was indeed force-sensitive, as the creature only hunted those with force-sensitive abilities. At that moment, she decided she would train the boy if he, obviously, survived this attack.

She was also surprised. Most Terentatek preferred to stay away from the Valley of The Dark Lord, yet there was one in front of her. The only logical explanation was that it hunted something, and her guess would be the boy. He must have a high level of Midi-chlorians to attract such a beast into the territory that was not its own.

She stopped thinking about the Terentatek and its intention, and focused back on the boy and the hound.

xxxxx

Naruto continued to run along the small valley. He knew that it would get more narrowed as he went deeper. Running in front of him was the creature he intended to fight, which remind him that he had left behind the corpse he wanted to drag with him. He couldn't worry about that for now though, and he would run for his life instead.

While the beast that was chasing them was indeed gargantuan, its size affected its speed, making it slow. Both he and the Hound gained more distance as they continued to run, but then the giant creature did something. It slammed its gigantic hands onto the valley' wall.

The slam was so powerful that the right side of the valley shook, causing boulders to fall down upon Naruto and the hound. Naruto and the hound were forced to run in zigzag to avoid the falling boulders. The two were able to dodge most rocks that fell down and finally ran pass deeper into the territory which meant that the creature could not follow. Yet the boulders did not stop falling and the two were forced to continue running.

Finally, they saw the exit of the valley. But from behind, Naruto could see that a giant boulder was about to fall down and squeak the hound. Naruto hesitated; should he save it? It's was the right thing to do. On the other hand, it had intended to kill him, and letting it die would only save him the trouble; he might even get its corpse as a replacement for the one he lost.

'No, it is the right thing to do' He finally made up his mind. He increased his speed to catch up with the hound. When he finally in range, he tackled the hound out of the boulder' way; saving it from the falling rock.

When they were back on their feet, Naruto expected the hound to attack, but instead it only stared at him for a while before slowly walking away. Naruto watched the hound leave, and when it out of his sight he began to walk to his base.

'Great, I risk my ass coming out here for nothing' he thought with disappointment. Unknown to him, there was another who was disappointed as well.

xxxxx

She was not happy about what just happened. While the boy had survived, he chose to risk his life for an enemy; it was something that was very foolish. The boy had too much light side within him, but perhaps he could be lured into the darkside. After all, the more lightside he had the deeper he would sink.

Tonight, he would fall to the darkside. She would see to it herself.

xxxxx

It was night time again. Naruto slept soundly in the same room. He used the hide of the Tuk'ata he found as a blanket, it was not the most comfortable blanket in the world but it would do.

As he slept a shadow slowly approach him. It slowly extended its hand and touched on his forehead.

xxxxx

She had arrived somewhere else, it was a sewer of some kind. When she touched the boy' head, she knew she would enter his mind, but she though the mind scrape created by a child would be less... grim. In here, she also felt the strange aura that the boy always let out, but in here it was much stronger and she could feel its source just ahead of her.

She began to walk forward toward the source of power. As she went closer, the air around her was getting heavier. A good sign because it showed that whatever she was about to see was very powerful.

She finally arrived at what seemed to be a cage and behind the bars was whatever that sent out these auras.

**"Who is this?"** The voice called from behind the bar, it did not speak in Galaxy Basic; the main language in the galaxy. She saw an enormous form approach from behind the bars. A Canidae type of creature, with orange fur and nine-tails. She could feel the impressive power coming from this creature.

'Oh, if only I had known that such a creature existed... the war with the Jedi would have been more…satisfy' she thought as she imagined what kind of power the creature in front of her possessed. The fox on the other hand was not very pleased with how this woman was looking at him.

**"Those eyes... you are one of those who sought to use my power"** Kurama said. He let out his murderous intention on the form of red chakra, trying to intimidate the woman, but instead the woman became even more fascinated by the creature. **"Know your place human, I could tear you apart in seconds"** the fox warned.

She was fascinated by the creature, but even she knew that this creature was beyond her league, and when your enemy is out of your league you either wait for the moment to strike or manipulate them. "I am sorry great one, I was simply in awe by your immersive power" she said with a small bow.

The fox scoffed. **"Who are you and what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get in here in the first place?" **The creature asked.

"Who am I and how did I get here is not important, great one. I'm only here to help"

"**Help? What do you mean?" **

"First, a name would be nice" she said. The creature looked at her for a moment before replying.

**"My name is Kurama, the nine-tail fox."** He answered

"I see, and what are you exactly?" She asked

**"I am a creature of great power, I am the tailed beast, and the most powerful creation of the sage of six path"**

"You know that those names mean nothing here, correct?" She asked Kurama.

"**It's not the point, now tell me why are you here" **She nodded.

"Did you notice that you and the boy are in…different place?"

"**Yes, I can see through the eyes of the boy when I want to. I can see that we are in some kind of valley and not at…'home'" **Kurama said the word 'home' with dismay for some reason.

"Since you can see the event that happened today I will cut this short, the boy needs my help if he hopes to survive this place"

"**From what I see, he was doing just fine on his own"** Kurama said, but she shook her head.

"The beast that hunted him today was a Terentatek, it will hunt anything with unique power, and it will come back. In fact, more of them might be coming as we speak" Kurama was silent for a few second before finally speaking.

**"I wanted to know something first"** Kurama asked, she nodded. **"Who are you?"**

"I will reveal to you in due time" Kurama growled lightly "Now, now, if you want my help at least respect my privacy" She said and put her hand up in front of her.

**"…Fine, next question. Where are we? I don't mean in the Mindscape but where the boy and I are."**

She smiled "You two are on planet Korriban, the homeworld of the Sith." Kurama blinked in confusion. "You have come from a pre-spaceflight world, aren't you?" Kurama was able to shake off his confusion and able to answer.

**"I know what space is, it someplace that is beyond the sky, right?" **She nodded.

"Good, at least you know the basic concept of space, but my time is growing short so I will have to explaine another day. I can answer at least one more question" Kurama rubbed his chin, thinking of a last question to ask.

**"How did the boy and I get here?" Kurama asked.**

"That I do not know. The device that sent you and the boy is not original parts of my tomb, and I am not always awake, so I do not know who or what installed the device that sent you here. Now, can we begin?" Kurama nodded. "Good, now listen carefully. The only way the boy can survive on this planet is through my training, but I will not train him in this current state; he has too much lightside within him. I need knowledge about him in order to drag him down to the darkside so he could be a proper Sith" After she finished, Kurama smirk.

"**Oh, so you just plan to use him, after all" **He said with glee. She raised an eyebrow

"You doesn't seem to be disturbed by this"

"**Don't be mistakened, I only care about the boy' well-being because my life is tied to his…for now. But I still hate the boy; any chances of seeing him suffering without being hurt, I will take it. As for your question, I think I know just the thing you needed" **After hearing that she smirked as well.

xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes, he was now in the empty void of darkness. He looked around trying to determine where he was or where the exit was. But then the scene appeared right in front of him, out of nowhere, and began to play.

_"So this is the boy"_ the scene show a room, full of important figures in Konoha along with an infant in the middle of the room.

_"Yes, it is him"_ Naruto recognize the voice, the Thrid Hokage.

_"What shall we do with him?"_ One person asked.

_"Well, the Fourth wanted us to raise him as a normal child"_ Another said

_"Raise? Yes. Normal? No" _Another one said

_"Indeed the fox is sealed within the boy, he is now an asset we must use to protect Konoha"_

_"You think of him as an object too much, Danzo"_ The Third said to Danzo.

_"So what? We Shinobi are just tools for protecting who we serve, and in this case it would be Konoha. The boy won't be different."_

_"Still, the Third made his point"_ one of the elder said _"If we tread the child badly he may think about revenge"_

_"If that time ever come…we will kill him"_ Surprisingly, it was the third who said that. _"I can see the same heroic personality of his father within this boy; he will be willing to make necessary sacrifices if we raise him in the right way" He then looked at Danzo "I understand your point my old friend, but turn him purely into a weapon will only result badly for everyone, Konoha and the boy. Let us raise him as a normal Shinobi instead: he can be useful to us and we don't have to risk him turning against us" _

_"Very well, you made your point"_ Danzo said to the Third. The third slowly walked to the boy and remove the blanket that covered his face; it was him, Naruto.

_"I'm sorry child, but your fate was sealed the very moment you were born as a child of the fourth Hokage"_ the Third said to the boy.

The scene faded away.

Naruto was absolutely confused. Why would the old man said he would kill him? He did not understand.

"I could answer you that question" the voice of a woman called him from the shadow.

"What? Who are you?" He asked

"Who am I is not important, but you have questions, and I am here to answer them"

Naruto was silent for a while before speaking "What were those images?"

"It's a memory of you when you were too young to remember" she said

"What did those images mean?" He asked

"You're being used, boy. You are being used by the very people who you thought were protecting you. They're just using you and when you out of your use, they will dispose of you" Naruto face fell down.

"No...that can't be...but the old man"

"You saw what truly happened...and there is more." Naruto lifted his face up. "Yes, there is more. Do you know who your parents were? Your father is the Hokage and your mother is the last of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto eyes widened, "They had left their legacy and heritages for you after they died, but you were denied all of it. Instead, all those people gave were lies and a harsh life" She could feel the anger boiled inside of him.

"They were trying to use you, manipulating you. When you outlived your usefulness they would throw you away." She could see the angry in the eyes of the boy, "And who knows, maybe they're even responsible for your parent' deaths and your abuse." The tear of anger and frustration rolled down his eyes while he held himself back, "And you know what the worst part? There is nothing you can do" That was the last straw.

"Oh yeah! I will kill them, I will show you!" He screamed at her.

She smiled, finally the boy had broken. "You alone? Not possible, but..."

"But what?!"

"I can help you" Naruto paused then took a deep breath.

"How?" He asked, less angry than before.

"I can teach you, I can teach you the art of force, become your master, I can give you the unlimited power, the power that will bring the truth to all the life in the galaxy, I can forge you into a Sith" She said

"What is Sith?" Naruto asked

"It can be many things, a philosophy, an order of warrior and ruler, a species, and much more. But the Sith in this case is power, and I offer it to you, boy, a power to take revenge on those who wrong you, the power of greatness, the power that will break your bond for this pathetic life." She paused for a moment, "The question is, will you take it"

Naruto didn't need to think twice, he was just told that his whole life was a lie and that he was being used. Now he had nothing left and like they said 'always be afraid of a man with nothing left to loose'. He kneeled down before his new master.

"Yes...master" He said. After hearing that she laughed with satisfaction.

"It is time you know who I am"

The woman stepped out of the shadow. She had unnaturally white skin, in fact her skin was actually white, she had black ragged hair, and was dressed in a pale long dress with cloth fabric that wrapped her arm. She definitely was not human.

"I am XoXaan, I am the first of the dark lords, one of those who abandoned the Jedi to seek the darker path to the truth. The place you stay in your wake is my tomb and my temple, and at its center, deep beneath the earth, I was hidden from those who sought me... Until now. For so long, I have been waiting for someone like you, someone who had served the light only to find that it was empty and full of frauds. You have proved that you are worth to be my apprentice, and that is what you shall be. You will obey my every word and continue the way of the Sith, and then you shall have your revenge"

"Yes...Master XoXaan" Naruto replied

"Good, your training will begin immediately tomorrow" She said her last word and left her new apprentice to rest. He would have a lot to do in many years to come.

xxxxx

A/N What? You thought that was Ventress? Please, as if she could become a Sith master. Also, unless you are a bit of a Star Wars nerd like I am, you may not know who is XoXaan. If that's the case please research on your own or wait till the next chapter.

Add in A/N: I always imagine XoXaan' personality to be similar to Flemeth from Dragon Age series; don't know why, I just feel like they are similar to each other.


	3. Mokslas

Sith'ari

Mokslas

A/N 'Mokslas' is Sith' for 'Teaching'.

Naruto awoke in the same room he had slept in the night before. It was morning again.

'Was that real?' he thought

"Yes, it was" a voice said. Naruto looked towards the door. There is where his master stood, but she was no longer in like his mind

"M-master, you are a g-g-g-" Naruto tried to say the word but fail. His master rolled her eyes in annoyance, wishing she could have chosen an older boy for an apprentice, or at least a less emotional one.

"Yes, I am a ghost, I know that." She said to him, "I doubt the mind of a five year old can understand how I have become like this, so leave it at that and stop being so scared" Naruto nodded with hesitation "Good, now I have some question for you" He nodded again. "Where did you come from?"

"Konoha" he answered

"I was asking about the planet?"

He tilted his head "What is a planet?"

"...Do you know what space is?"

"Space? It...Um..." Naruto had heard before of what space was, but he had never really paid attention to it. XoXaan signed, she wanted an apprentice, but she did not expect to teach him even the basic knowledge about the galaxy.

"Never mind, go eat your breakfast and then we can begin." She said. Naruto nodded and proceed to go eat his dried Tuk'ata. When he finished, he came back to his master. She continued to bombard him with questions after questions, mainly concerning the basic knowledge of the galaxy, such as 'what is Coruscant' in which Naruto wildly guessed was a type of bread. [1]

Before they even realized, it was already night time and she had a plan for her apprentice tonight after he went to sleep.

xxxxx

"What is this place, Master?" Naruto and XoXaan walked through the dark sewer that was Naruto's mindscape.

"You will see soon enough" she said to him. A few more steps and they arrived at the cage.

**"So you are taking my jailor here with you this time"** a voice called from behind the bars, a fox slowly emerged.

"Naruto meets your...prisoner, Kurama, the nine-tail fox" She said to Naruto whose eyes widen.

**"I believe you've heard of me"** Kurama said to Naruto with a smirk.

"Y-you the demon everyone was talking about" Naruto said with fear.

**"Ha! I maybe demon in form, but they are demon in heart"** Naruto was about to say something, but then he remembered what happened last night and his face fell. **"See? I am not your enemy, I am your friend and your salvation. You need me if you hope to survive"**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"**Did you actually believe you were able to drag those dried creatures on your own? Or when you run from that giant, did you believe you have that kind of speed to outrun it? No, it was my doing, I enchanted your strength and agility back there. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead" **Kurama finished

Naruto said nothing as he stared at the fox and then at his master "Why have you brought me here, Master?"

"Because it is necessary for you to understand and use the power that is within you. I do not understand what this power is." She pointed at Kurama, "Nor do I wish to study and use it. I am dead; it matters not to me, but to you, it does." She pointed at Naruto. "You could learn from it and exploit this power for your revenge and much more." She turned back to leave. "While I would love to chit-chat with you two, I would like to rest for a while. I will let you two sort things out on your own." She then disappeared, leaving her student with his prisoner.

"**So what can I do for you, kid?"** Kurama asked as he laid down in his cage. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so-"

"**Friendly?"** Naruto nodded hesitantly **"Don't get the wrong idea, I still hate you like I hate most human. But after** **the event last night, things… changed" **

"How?"

"**You changed, most human who had ever been my host were very vigilant; they all, what do you call again? Lightside? Yes, that is the word, they are all touched by the lightside. You on the other hand…"**

"Am darkside?" Naruto asked

"**Yes. It made thing more interesting. Besides, without any ninja around, except for you, when I get out of this cage, no one will bother me; unless I bother them first of course"**

"That still doesn't explain why you are so friendly toward me" Naruto said crossing his arm.

"**Don't you see? Without those ninjas on my back when I break free I will have true freedom. I just have to wait for the seal to weaken then escape. Currently though, I don't want that. I want to stay and watch where this path will take you and when you're about to die then I will break out; in the end I will win, I will have my freedom." **The fox said with a huge grin **"But for now I will lend you my strength… within limits of course, because my long awaited freedom means nothing if I die along with you in here."**

"I see…"

"**So, is there anything else you want?"**

"…"

There was a long silence.

"..."

"**You can't think of anything, can you?"** Naruto nodded shamefully. Kurama sighed **"Well…this is the first time you meet me after all, I will give you time to think"** he said before the world slowly consumed by white light.

xxxxx

Naruto awoke back in the real world where his master awaited him. Today, they could finally get on with their training.

**Training year 1: B.B.Y. 59. **

**Notable event: The lost city of Wiyentaah is discovered on Polis Massa.**

During the first year of his training, Naruto spent most of his time studying the galaxy rather than studying the art of the Sith. Coming from a pre-spaceflight world, he had no knowledge of, well, everything. XoXaan was forced to teach him; basic astronomy, basic physics, basic survival skills, basic technology, space travel, notable locations that she presumed still existed, and other notable knowledge.

While he was studying, his master also told him of location to gain food and water without much risk. For food, he could simply hunt the vermin that infested her temple, which was less dangerous than hunting Tuk'ata. For water, he had to travel a bit further from the tomb. West of her tomb was a small oasis where he could find a small water pond.

At the end of year, it seemed that Naruto was studying to become a galactic citizen rather than a Sith.

**Training year 2: B.B.Y. 58.**

**Notable event: -Jango Fett is orphaned when his family of farmers is murdered by the Mandalorian Death Watch, and is picked up by former Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel.**

**-The Battle of Concord Dawn begins.**

**-The Yinchorri gain representation in the Galactic Senate**

During the second year, Naruto still had much to learn about the galaxy, which included the language: Galactic Basic Standard. That was also when he realized that he didn't speak the same language as his master did, so he asked how she could understand him. She only answered that he would know soon.

In the same year, his real Sith training had also begun. His master trained him in combat by making him practice using his Shikkar. For now, she only taught him about how to wield his weapon effectively rather than teaching him any real fighting style. He was doing well, but the same couldn't be said about his training with the Force. Naruto had a problem utilizing the Force; the best he could do was sense motions and, rarely, move an object an inch or two.

XoXaan also put him on several harsh trainings, such as hunting an adult Tuk'ata or climbing the steep cliffs of Korriban, all without Kurama' help. Most of the time, he ended up injured and was forced to drag himself back to the tomb; again without any help. She had also become much harsher: any mistakes committed during training sessions often resulted in Naruto being shocked by Force Lightning, but there was one time he had made a grave mistake and angered his master. His master used Force Cyrokinesis, a move which leached the heat from its victim, to teach him a lesson, which resulted in him almost being frozen.

With each mistake drawing him closer to death, Kurama decided to lend a hand or else he wouldn't live to see his freedom. He told the boy he could teach him some jutsu and other chakra techniques. Naruto accepted. Kurama began by teaching the boy how to walk on the wall, a practice which would help him control his chakra better. He could still barely do that, but Kurama believed he would get better as time passed.

**Training year 3: B.B.Y. 57.**

**Notable event: Birth of Obi-Wan Kenobi on Stewjon.**

The third year was uneventful on most parts. Naruto exceeded in his combat training and had moved on to the next level, by learning combat style and stance, such as _Djem So_ which was one of the force user fighting technique. His study of the galaxy went smoothly as well. He could speak some Basic now, though barely understandable. Now, XoXaan finally began to teach him some Sith' lore and language. His Chakra' training was also coming along nicely: now, he was able to walk on the wall. He moved on to train his chakra' flow and focus point by meditating or gathering his chakra to one point of his body till it became invisible.

But what made the whole year uneventful was his Force training, the most vital of all train in XoXaan's eye. He was still terrible when using the Force. XoXaan knew the boy was sensitive to the Force, or else why would that Terentatek have hunted him down 3 years ago? Yet, he could not even lift an object for more than 5 seconds. Pushing him by punishment would only result in a drawback and leaving this issue untouched was not ideal. That was when she had an idea. The force was tied to the emotions and will of a person, so if she could force her apprentice into positions where his will and emotions were pushed to the extreme, maybe she could unlock his Force' potential.

One day, she finally executed her plan.

xxxxx

Another study session of Galactic Basic Standard for the 8 years old Naruto. After the end of his second year, the time his master spent teaching him about galaxy had become shorter and shorter. During his first year, his master spent most of her time teaching him about fascinating things in the galaxy: the stars, the sun, spaceships, aliens, and that sort of thing. It was like listening to story books, only, well, it was real.

"That will be all for today," his master suddenly said. Naruto blinked in surprise. Normally, these lessons would take the whole day, but it was only early afternoon. "Now you may wonder why I ended our lesson early than usual, correct?" Naruto nodded. "I think it's time you change your gear" she pointed at his old cloth, which was little better than rag.

"Close by, to the south of here, there's a place called 'Sith Academy'. It was used to train Sith during the reign of the 'Sith Emperor', and now it's abandoned. There should be something left for you there to salvage. That will be your mission for the rest of the day." XoXaan said before disappearing. Naruto took up his Shikkar and a few other supplies and, without delaying, departed to the Sith Academy.

xxxxx

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the academy. Naruto had seen the academy from afar on several occasions. It was a gigantic pyramid shaped building, and this was the first time he ever set foot into the academy. The once great university of dark arts now lay in ruins and was but a shadow of its former self; but so did every places in this valley.

As he walked through the hallway of the academy, he could imagine what this place used to be like. A busy hallway full with students, teachers, scholars, acolytes, and warriors running around; hurried to their businesses. It made him wish to see what this place used to be like.

Naruto checked the building, room by room, hallway by hallway, for anything of value, but despite all the efforts, he could not find anything. He might not know exactly when the academy had been abandoned, but it must have been a long time ago, because not a single valuable object could be found in this place beside the stone and metal that was used to build the place.

After hours of searching, he began to believe there would be no benefit to this mission. He could not gain entry to the higher floors, closer to the summit of the pyramid. The door was sealed by some strange symbols. From what his master had told him, it could possibly be Sith sorcery, something he was not ready to face or learn yet. He also could not gain an entry to the underground area of the academy either, because there was a giant boulder blocking him, which seemed to be reinforced with Sith alchemy and sorcery as well.

As he explored the available parts of the Academy, he stumbled upon something, a closed door. Every floor he had explored before had its doors shut, but this one was not. Maybe there was something worth salvaging inside. The door control panel was already destroyed, which meant he could only open the door through brute force.

He took out his Shikkar, and stuck it between the door and the empty space, using the Shikkar as a lever.

After a few pushes, he stopped for a minute, exhausted. The door did not move at all. Maybe he needed to put more strength into it. He gave it a few more tries before the door began to move. With enough space, Naruto was able to use his hand to push the rest of the metal gate open.

The room was completely dark. Naruto took out a torch and lit it up. With light, Naruto could see was inside the room. There were several lockers on the left and right sides of the room, and at the end of it, there was a computer console.

He walked into the room and began searching for anything worth salvaging. Fortunately, he finally found something. He found a set of black clothes, made for someone a little older than him, probably ten to twelve years old. Its design made it obvious that it was made to wear by the Sith apprentices at the academy. After packing the clothes, he turned his attention to the computer console.

He looked at it closer; this was the first time he saw a machine that his master had told him about. He observed the broken console: he had no idea how this actually worked but he knew the basics. From what his master had told him, you clicked on the buttons on the panel and…things would start popping up in front of him, but even Naruto could see that this console was broken.

He examined the console further, trying to determine whether the console was repairable or not. After observing it for several minutes, he believed he had found what was wrong: there was a part missing. He guessed it could be the battery.

He walked out of the room and began his journey back to his master' tomb.

xxxxx

"An intact console, you said?" XoXaan asked her apprentice.

"Yes, master. Though there's a part that's missing from it, and my guess is that it's the battery." Naruto explained to his master.

"Hmm, I see." XoXaan's plan didn't go as she expected. Her apprentice did not encounter any dangers out in the desert of Korriban or at the Academy, but at least he discovered something. A console would prove useful to Naruto's study of the galaxy. While the information in the console may be outdated, it was still better than what she could offer, due to the fact that she had not made contact with anyone for thousands of years. Having her apprentice retrieve a power core would also benefit her plan.

"There a crashed battleship further to the north of this tomb, you may find something there." Naruto looked at his master curiously.

"Sorry, Master, but if this ship crashed long ago, shouldn't it be looted already?" Naruto asked his master.

"Believe me, my apprentice, even the looters couldn't possibly have looted the whole battleship. Moreover, we are on a planet where there are hardly any advance life forms." XoXaan said to her apprentice. "And you may want to travel now, the night is upon us meaning that the Tuk'ata will be less aware of your presence. This journey may take a few days to complete, go now and waste no time."

"Yes, Master." Naruto said with a small bow and went to pack some of his things. He left his new clothes at the tomb, deciding it still needed some sewing before he could wear it properly.

xxxxx

It took Naruto two days to make his journey to the wreckage of the battleship. He followed his master advice and traveled only at night, when the predators became less active, and now rose the dawn on the third day.

He was on a cliff a few kilometers away from the crashed ship, but from here, he could clearly see the wreckage of the battleship. It was triangle-shaped, with the middle of the head and mid ship split into two sides. It was incredibly enormous, approximately 800 meters long. This was his first time seeing a starship so he had no idea whether this was a correct average. It was also, surprisingly, intact, and perhaps it could be repaired. He could not let that thought distract him on his plan to acquire the battery. [2]

After another long walk, he arrived at the wreckage. He walked through a yard filled with different metals, ranging from small steel scarabs to large towers of alloy. His focus, though, was on the inside of the ship. He would start from the bridge because of what his master had to tell him, that the starship bridge was where the commanding center should be, and where there was a commanding center, there would be lots of computers.

What he didn't realize is that as soon as he stepped in the battleship, he had alerted two predators that lived within.

Let the hunt begin...

xxxxx

[1] I try to make a joke about how similar it is that when you pronoun 'Coruscant' it came close to sound like you said 'croissant'. Alas, Naruto came from eastern culture, which mean he had no knowledge of French word, so I can't just said 'he guess that 'Coruscant' was a type of croissant'. Too bad, I really wanted to play that joke out loud.

[2] The Harrower-class dreadnought; if you want me to post a picture of it in my profile, please tell me.

**Q&A 1**

**A/N: This was originally posted as separate chapter, but due to rule it is not allowed so I posted it here.**

"Ok, normally I wouldn't post something like this, but there is this one review that had been bugging me ever since it was posted. Let me show you. Also early apologies for grammar, but this is not a story so I may not be as 'delicate' as I normally is.

By 'Anony-Mouse'

'The plot of your story appears quite interesting, although the grammar could really use some work and Naruto went from saint to evil way too fast. The only really annoying thing so far is the trap that most crossover authors fall into. That is, nerfing one character massively to make others look better. You made KURAMA of all people get thrashed by some random sith lord to make them look good. Seriously, he is stated as the largest fragment of the primordial god! Not to mention he is made of energy that only takes a physical form for conveniences sake, you can't choke energy, try again please. Kurama is at the point where he could be manipulated rather easily by words but there simply isn't anything in the star wars universe could cause him any harm besides perhaps Darth Nihlus with his planetary Force Drain or the Death Star which could disperse him for a very long time. Force Choke Biju Bomb and if you read the Naruto manga carefully, only Naruto and the fragments of his parents are protected from Kurama within the seal. The real problem however, is that Naruto characters eclipse those of Star Wars in terms of ground combat due to their over the top speed and abilities due to chakra. A Jonin level ninja can move at approximately the same speed as the bullets from mass effect weaponry and their minds can keep up with that speed during combat. You'll either need to take this into consideration for you story or make up a suitable excuse for the ability to defeat this if you plan to continue and force beats chakra is just stupid so please don't try that. This has the potential to be interesting, you just need to fix up a few inconsistencies and the grammar if you want this story to be taken seriously.'

And he posted as anonymous, so how the hell can I reply you back…ok, I will diverted each part in this review and answer it one by one. (Some answers in here will be something other reader want to hear as well)

1.

Q:'The plot of your story appears quite interesting, although the grammar could really use some work and Naruto went from saint to evil way too fast.'

A:Yes, yes. Good plot, bad grammar, and a bit rush I heard those before. Plot, nothing further. I have beta, I just like to post a chapter before let her finish checking, I also use grammar checker to ease the…pain of reading.

A bit rush sometimes, but you must understand that the missing parts may appear in the next chapter as flash back or explained later on. I planned this story to be long, so no worry it will be too rush.

2.

Q: 'The only really annoying thing so far is the trap that most crossover authors fall into. That is, nerfing one character massively to make others look better. You made KURAMA of all people get thrashed by some random sith lord to make them look good. Seriously, he is stated as the largest fragment of the primordial god! Not to mention he is made of energy that only takes a physical form for conveniences sake, you can't choke energy, try again please.

A: God my ass, just a powerful being. But seriously though you gave Kurama too much credit as well, he powerful I admit and I really did a bad approach by making him being choke by XoXaan, but that not a point to consider Kuguya or Sage of Six Path in Naruto's verse gods; they are not even close to what god in other fictions are capable of; go read marvel' comic, lovecraft' material, or Warhammer 40k' lore and then come back again about gods.

Speaking of XoXaan, she is not a random Sith lords, she one of the twelve dark Jedi who was exiled and become the founding member of the sith. She is powerful than most Sith. Also she a ghost so she an energy as well. But still I get your point about Kurama being more powerful, sure I will made XoXaan made some deal with Kurama instead; meaning you guys have to re-read chapter 2 when chapter 3 came out.

3.

Q: 'Kurama is at the point where he could be manipulated rather easily by words but there simply isn't anything in the star wars universe could cause him any harm besides perhaps Darth Nihlus with his planetary Force Drain or the Death Star which could disperse him for a very long time'

A: You don't need to go as much to the Death Star to kill Kurama, gigantic orbital bombardment will do. As for Nihilus, he think he more of a Sith who master the art of 'Force Drain' to the point where it had side effect. If one can master Drain so can another, you get what I am saying right?

4.

Q:'Force Choke Biju Bomb and if you read the Naruto manga carefully, only Naruto and the fragments of his parents are protected from Kurama within the seal'

A: Where do you hear that from, cause it certainly not in wiki. And need I remind you that there only 3 persons to ever enter his mindscape? That being his dad, his mom, and Sasuke.

5.

Q: 'The real problem however, is that Naruto characters eclipse those of Star Wars in terms of ground combat due to their over the top speed and abilities due to chakra. A Jonin level ninja can move at approximately the same speed as the bullets from mass effect weaponry and their minds can keep up with that speed during combat.'

A: Main character, yes. Minor and other shinobi in general, don't think so. If there one thing Star Wars and Naruto is similar is that the creator gave their main character too much 'plot armor' and convenience. Stromtrooper would shot straight if Lucas allowed it and all Jounin level shinobi shouldn't die so easily consider they are top rank, outmatch only by Hokage, Anbu, and other special force.

Don't gave me that bullshit about mass effect' weapon better than Star Wars. Mass Effect verse weapon are all sluggish and solid base weapon, not energy weapon like Star Wars. All blaster are faster than most gun Mass Effect universe have. Not to mention energy shield is much better than most fictions, may only be topped by Star Terk.

In conclusion, (gah it like writing an essay) you gave chakra too much credit simply because you see main character being OP with it, and maybe they are but Star Wars technologies can easily outmatch it.

6.

Q: 'You'll either need to take this into consideration for you story or make up a suitable excuse for the ability to defeat this if you plan to continue and force beats chakra is just stupid so please don't try that.'

A: Not really, from what I seem so far you did not do much of Star Wars research before posting this. Force isn't just push, pull, trick, heal or lighting there're much more force power than that…and that why I wanted to made this story. So far most fics on this site that involve sith and Naruto often ended up being cliché fic, unsuccessful, or overuse of Darth Revan in cliché manner. I Know I may have insulted many authors by saying this but it's true, and I don't regret saying it because while I was typing this there is this review that tell me to contact this author to see how to make Naruto fic. I watch her/his profile and I can tell she will 'help' turned my fic into one of those cliché, if you wonder what she said or link to her profile, watch the review section.

Lastly, yeah there will be some fix to chapter 2 in some field that 'Anony-Mouse' mention.

7.

Q: 'This has the potential to be interesting, you just need to fix up a few inconsistencies and the grammar if you want this story to be taken seriously.'

A: I thank you 'Anony-Mouse', but I would applicate it more if you review with your account. I can take harsh review if it reasonable, if not I will delete it.

Ok, here some other questions that wasn't answered by that review.

Q: 'Is Naruto going to be completely Dark or more Grey using both dark and light force powers and beliefs?' by Blorg13

A: He will use both dark and light force powers, but his belief will be of the Sith; mainly old Sith like Adas and XoXaan.

Q: 'Will naruto learn sith alchemy, sorcery and darkside healing please.' by The unknown2311

A: Of course he will, he's learning from one of the original Sith, who adapted these art from Sith species and combine it with Dark force.


	4. Kojafonas

Sith'ari

Kojafonas

A/N: 'Kojafonas' is Sith' for 'Hunters'. Also, my beta had fixed chapter 1, 2 and 3, you may want to reread some of it, and unfortunately she already quit due to being busy so 3 chapters will be all we got from her. You might also notice that the '(unusual) Q&A' had been deleted, well it was against the rule of the site to post such thing so I moved it at the end of chapter 3 in case you still wanted to see it.

Naruto walked through the ruin that was once a capital ship of the Sith fleet of the Sith Empire. Even in its ruined state, the ship was still the grandest thing Naruto had ever seen. He walked pass the area, he assumed to be the hanger, where fliers and bombers would dock, and had arrived at the bridge.

As soon as he pushed the door out of the way, the first sight that greeted him filled him with disappointment. The whole bridge was stripped clean of all consoles and computers; there was nothing left at the commanding bridge but the floor. Naruto mouth hanged agape in shock before he let out a groan. It seemed he was too optimistic about the bridge, the looters had already taken everything.

Now he had to search the whole ship to find a single battery, which would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Maybe it wasn't a total lost that he came to the bridge though. From here, he could get a view of the ship layout. He might be able to determine where to go searching first. He took out a paper and a charcoal stick, both of which he found in his master's tomb, and began to draw a rough layout sketch of the ship.

xxxxx

Naruto was almost finished with his sketch. From his sketch, most parts of the ship were still intact from the outside. Only the eastern wing had broken down. As he wondered which parts he should explore first, he suddenly sensed a malignant intention coming from other sections of the ship, and then, two of them.

Naruto hurriedly packed his equipment before running out of the bridge as fast as he could. This mission just gotten worse. With whatever that was hunting him from behind his back, he needed to search this ship as fast as he could and then get the hell out. He could try to fight them, but he doubted he would win since there were two of them. No, the only opinion was to retrieve the battery and then get out of there.

His Force Sense [1] could determine that one of the predators was coming from the eastern side of the ship while the other was coming from somewhere near the northern-center area of the ship. If he went to the west side, he might encounter the center one, but he should be safe from the other.

As he made his way through the corridor, he began to feel the rush of adrenaline, his heart beating faster and his five senses sharpening.

Will he survive or fall prey?

xxxxx

Naruto searching the western wing of the ship as fast as could. He could sense that one of the predators was getting closer, and he had searched several rooms, but there were still no electronic devices he could salvage.

He opened the final door in the wing and, finally, he found something. The room was filled with destroyed metal things; Droids, he believed his master called them [2]. He immediately entered the room and began salvaging all the droids. He had no idea what kind of power source these droids had or if it could be used on the console or not, but he had no time to think.

He quickly gathered anything he believed to be batteries, power cores, energy storages, or any items of the sort and put them in his pouch. When he finished, he prepared to run out as fast as he could, but as soon as he took the first step out of the room, he stopped.

His Force Sense could not feel the predators' killing intentions from a distance anymore, but instead, could feel it coming from all around him. Naruto gritted his teeth. He was too slow and now he needed to fight this predator to escape this ship. He could not pick up where exactly his enemy was, but he knew that it was close.

His hand slowly reached for his dagger. He could hear his heart rate increase and his muscles tensed up. His hand rested on his dagger handle. He swept his eyes over hallway left and right, waiting for any sign of attack. He waited and waited, the tension rising slowly the more time passed. His adrenaline and instinct was ready to replace all his common sense at any moment.

Then he heard a sound of metal crashed coming from behind. He turned around ready to fight anything that attacked him, but there was nothing. He was greeted by the same room full of droid scraps.

'...Maybe I was over-dramat-'

Suddenly something jump onto his back. Naruto tried to struggle, both his hand tried to reach for the creature that was on his back, trying to grab it and throw it off. The task, however, was made even more difficult when the attacker sank its claws into Naruto's back.

Naruto jumped backward and slammed his back onto the wall, crushing the creature with his body weight. The claws on his back loosened up and he was able to grab the creature and throw it off his back into a pile of scarabs. He pulled out his dagger, ready to strike, when the creature attacked again. The creature clawed its way out of the iron pile.

Now, Naruto could see it clearly. It was a Tuk'ata with blue eyes.

"It's you!" Naruto said in surprise as he remembered that the creature before him was the same one he saved three years ago. He was able to remember it because no other Tuk'ata he had encountered had blue eyes. Master XoXaan once told him that Tuk'ata were semi-sentient. Still, its brain was too limited for advanced tasks such as talking in Basic or making fire. Naruto shook these thoughts off. Now was not the time to think of lessons, now it was time to fight.

The Tuk'ata finally made its way out of the scrape. It saw Naruto and, without any hesitation, tried to jump on him again. This time, however, Naruto was prepared. He dodged to the left and was about to deliver a kick to the Tuk'ata's side, but then the Tuk'ata quickly turned its head around and bit him in the leg. Naruto was about to strike the Tuk'ata with his dagger, but, before he could do so, the Tuk'ata used its superior strength and pulled Naruto's leg, causing him to lose balance and fall down. [3]

Now, seeing its chance, the Tuk'ata started to swing Naruto around the floor while it sank its teeth deeper into Naruto's leg. Naruto used his other leg to kick the Tuk'ata a few times, but it only made the Tuk'ata swing him faster and harder.

Seeing no other alternative, Naruto readied his dagger. He took a few moments, trying to aim the best he could and then threw his dagger towards his attacker. The dagger was able to land a wound on the hound's cheek, causing it to pause its attack for a moment. Naruto used this moment to deliver a more powerful and accurate kick in the Tuk'ata's face. The hound let go of his lower leg as it was sent backward.

Naruto stood up. His leg was injured by the bite, making it difficult to walk and almost impossible to run. The Tuk'ata was still dazed from the kick, but for Naruto to have any hope of winning, he needed his dagger, which he already threw and was now behind his opponent. By his prediction, there was no ways he could walk fast enough to retrieve his dagger before the hound recovered.

'Kurama, could you lend me a hand here?' he asked his prisoner through his mind.

'Sorry kid, but you can do this on your own, I saw you took down the bigger one before,' Kurama said. He remembered that Naruto had taken down a Tuk'ata before.

'That was because I have planned ahead for weeks and set up a proper trap! Not charge in blindly,' Naruto explained.

'Well, maybe you could start now,' Kurama said and Naruto could hear a small chuckle from Kurama in his mind.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted out in anger. His opponent was still dizzy, much to his fortune. He looked at his dagger. "Guess I will have to try that now," He extended his hand toward his dagger then took a deep breath and focused. The dagger began to shake.

'Come on, move' Naruto thought. He looked at his opponent briefly, it had recovered and prepared to attack him again. Naruto ignored it and focused his attention solely on the dagger, which was now slowly moved toward him. 'Move'. The hound moved in closer. 'Move'. The hound leaped toward him. 'Move!' The hound was about to pounce on him.

"Move! God dammit!" He shouted out, and finally the dagger flew toward him, but before it or the hound could reach him, the whole floor collapsed, sending everything downward including Naruto and the hound.

xxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was on rocky and sandy ground of Korriban once again. He was in an area underneath the ship with large metal junkyard. Naruto looked upward and saw a large hole over his head. He began to think back on what happened.

The floor he was fighting with the Tuk'ata collapsed down, sending him and his enemy downward, passed through the ship and down to the ground. The reason he couldn't remember the fall was probably because something must had hit his head on the way down and knocked him unconscious.

He slowly got up from the ground. He scanned his surroundings for any clues of where his enemy or his weapon was. Suddenly he remembered something, something vital.

He began using his Force Sense once again and what he feared was true. He could not feel the other predator beside the hound.

The signal of the creature was not in the distance anymore and the signal was coming from all around him, which meant it was too close for him to accurately locate. Naruto quickly looked around, trying to find his weapon. He spotted his dagger on the ground and quickly moved to retrieve it. As soon as he picked it up, he heard the sound of footsteps running through metal scraps from behind one of the alloy piles. He got into his fighting stance and prepared.

On top of the pile, he spotted the hound running down the pile toward him. He prepared himself, the hound would likely to use higher ground advantage to jump on him again, so he readied his dagger to stab it mid-air when it did so. As it ran closer, he steadied himself. His eyes never left the hound, but when it reached the range to jump onto him, it did not. Instead, it ran toward and then passed him.

Naruto looked after the hound's trail in confusion, wondering why it did not attack. Suddenly, behind him, a loud roar was heard and something burst from the scrap pile. Naruto turned around and was horrified by what he saw. A gargantuan creature he had feared the most in this world; the Terentatek.

The beast spotted him and roared a mighty roar as it made its way toward him. Naruto immediately took off after the hound, in his head, he was only thinking of one thing 'Déjà vu'.

As he ran on and on, he hoped to find an exit or some advantages over the Terentatek. He chose to follow the hound's footprint, because one thing he learned from living in the dessert was that these animals always knew their way around endless dessert and maze-like valley of Korriban. To shorten it, the hound might know an exit.

At last, he saw the hound, but instead of running it stopped and stared at something. Naruto was confused at why the hound did not run, but when he got close enough, he saw the reason why the hound stopped. He slowed down and stood beside the hound, in front of them was the dead end. The ground began to shake behind them, as he and the hound turned around and readied their weapon, Naruto looked slightly at the hound and said.

"It's your fault." The hound gave him an annoyed mixed with surprising look and a low growl but remained still.

Finally, the Terentatek came around the corner. It immediately spotted Naruto and the Tuk'ata. It pounded its chest several times while roaring like a beast before charged at Naruto and the hound. Once it reached them, it slammed both its hand onto them, creating a storm of dust. Once the dust cleared out, nothing. It looked around, trying to find out where its prey went.

Suddenly, something jumped onto its back. It was the boy and the hound. Both of them dodged to each side of the Terentatek and used the dust cloud to cover them while prepared to attack it from behind. Now on the Terentatek, Naruto and his new partner began to attack the Terentatek. Naruto was about to stab it when it used its hand to grab him and threw him off.

He was able to land on his feet when he hit the ground. He quickly recovered and looked at the beast. He instantly dodged as the beast charged at him. The Terentatek ran into the wall and stunned itself. During the crash with the wall, the Tuk'ata was thrown off the Terentatek's back and was knocked unconscious.

As for Naruto, he used this chance to run up the Terentatek's back all the way to its head. Once he reached the spot, he stuck his dagger into the beast's eye socket. The beast roared out in pain and pushed Naruto off its face. He was on the ground again, but this time without any weapon.

The Terentatek was now on a rampage because of the pain and the loss of its eye. It destroyed anything in front of it. Luckily for Naruto, he was not in its line of sight right now, but the hound was and had not recovered yet. The Terentatek made its way toward the hound, no doubt wanting to kill it.

Naruto saw this and wondered what to do. For all his common sense and logic, he should not save the hound. He could use this chance to come up with another plan of how to escape or kill the Terentatek, but his feeling told him otherwise. It told him to save the hound, and in Naruto's heart he wanted to save it as well. He was never much of a Sith. He may accept the Sith's idea, but he was not a firm believer of it.

When he fell to the dark side three years ago, it was mainly because of his rage toward the Third and Konoha. He will take revenge against them that was guaranteed, but even so his mind and belief in general wasn't changed much only enchanted by the Sith's belief and philosophy his master taught him. [4]

He continued to stare at the helpless hound and the advancing Terentatek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he knew what he had to do. He extended his hand toward the beast.

The Terentatek was going to crush the Tuk'ata with its two gigantic arms. When suddenly the dagger that stuck in its eyes was pulled by an invisible force, and in the process, yank out one of its eyes.

'This is much easier than the first time' Naruto thought when the weapon landed in his palm.

The beast looked at where the dagger flew to and saw Naruto, stand tall, with a bloody blade in his hand. It didn't waste any moment and charged toward him. Naruto took a stance and stayed calm watching the beast coming to kill. The beast getting closer and closer yet Naruto did not move; he did not fear.

'Five more steps' he thought and began counting each steps of Terentatek. '1' The Terentatek was only a few meters away from him. '2' It raised one of its arms up. '3' The beast raised another arm. '4' The beast was about to slam both of its hands onto Naruto. '5' With the last step, Naruto leaped.

He stuck his weapon in another eye socket of The Terentatek, blinding it completely. Now that it lost its sight, the beast went out of control. It swinged it arms left and right, like a mad beast… and all mad beasts must be put down.

Naruto, who still hold onto his dagger, which still stuck in the beast's eye, raise one of his arms up and concentrated. He gathered the Force within his hand. After a few seconds, his hand was literally full with the Force, to the point where the blue aura was visible in his palm. At last, he unleashed his power and pushed the dagger into the Terentatek's head, forcing it through its skull and out the other side of the beast's head. [5]

Naruto jumped off the beast as its corpse collapsed. He dusted himself a bit, though he was going to need a bath if he wanted to clean all the blood. He might be able to bath at the oasis, though drinking from that water source again would be harder from now on. He shook those thoughts out of his head. He walked to recover his blade, he looked briefly at unconscious hound, but did nothing and walked away.

He searched the area and found his bag that contained his batteries. He then made his way to the exit. While he wanted to spend more time tried to recover more power cores, he doubted the hound world allowed that and to kill something he already saved two times was not something to his fancied. So he simply walked away.

xxxxx

He arrived at the exit, which was close to the entry of the ship. The sun was about to set, which meant he could begin his travel back soon. Suddenly he felt something behind him, he took out his dagger and turned around. There, he saw the hound sitting and staring at him. Naruto could not feel any killing intention coming from it, which meant it was not here to fight.

The hound stood up again and walked closer to him. Naruto also noticed that there was something in its mouth, but he didn't clearly see what. It stopped it front of him, both of them stared at each other for long minutes, but then the hound dropped the objects. It was a piece of meat.

Naruto was taken aback, now he was curious at why the hound would give him a meat, which undoubtedly belonged to the Terentatek's that he killed. That was when he had an idea. He slowly moved his hand toward the Tuk'ata. When it seemed that the hound was not going to bite it, he rested his hand on its head and slowly stroked it. The hound closed its eyes and let its new master stroke its head. As he stroked the hound, he could feel some of its emotion, gracefulness, affection and happiness. [6]

A small smile formed on Naruto's face; it appeared that his journey on Korriban might not be as lonely as he thought after all. He picked up the meat and put them in the bag.

"Thanks," he said to the hound, who gave him a happy bark. "So wanted to tag along?" The hound barked again. "You know you could use a name, but what should it be?" The hound tilted its head. Naruto began to observe the hound tried to find anything that could give him a clue of what to call it.

First, he must determine its gender. He crouched down and looked for its certain parts… a female. Second, he must find its special features? The answer to that was obvious, it had blue eyes instead of red.

Naruto began to think of the word that would fit to be a name. The first word that popped up in his head was 'blue', but that was a bad name for a dog, never mind a war hound [7]. Then he came up with another name, a name which also meant 'blue' in Sith's language: Zedras. No, Zedras was too masculine, but it was close to perfect maybe he could modify the word.

"How about Zedra?" he asked the hound. It barked happily. "Zedra it is, then!" Naruto said happily as well.

The two then began their journey. It might just be a journey back to Naruto's home for now, but they had no idea that a long journey had awaited them both in the future.

xxxxx

[1] Force Sense- ability to sense movement, location, and present using the Force. An advanced Force sensing user may even be able to sense a specific person across the star system.

[2] Sith war droid Mark I model, again if you want an image tell me.

[3] Keep in mind that Naruto was just 8 years old, and the Tuk'ata, despite being called hound, was much bigger than the biggest dog. An average adult Tuk'ata should be as big as rhinoceros. They keep growing larger as time passes and they live a long life.

[4] This is basically nature vs. nurture inside Naruto.

[5] He used Force Push, in case you didn't know. You have no idea how hard it is to write detailed stuffs when your first language is not English.

[6] Zedra was grateful that Naruto saved it and doesn't killed it, so it swore allegiance to Naruto, don't forget the Tuk'ata are semi-sentient. That is one of the characteristics the Tuk'ata had: fierce loyalty to its master.

[7] A reference to a certain kid's show with a blue dog as its icon ;)

A/N: If you wondered why this chapter took so long…blame Hearthstone. College barely take away my time it the opposite actually, I just wasted most of my time on computer…no, not to write fanfic.


End file.
